Desafíos De La Vida
by I'mBrave
Summary: U/A. Bardock, jefe de la mafia, reúne a diez personas para ponerlos a pruebas y tener un vencedor, que formaría parte de su grupo. Estas personas son sometidas a diez desafíos diferentes, misiones que pondrían a prueba todas sus habilidades. Cada uno con diferentes objetivos pero nadie se imaginó que, a algunos, en una situación así, el amor tocaría sus puertas.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopsis:** Bardock, jefe de la mafia, reúne a diez personas para ponerlos a pruebas y tener un vencedor, que formaría parte de su grupo. Estas personas son sometidas a diez desafíos diferentes, misiones que pondrían a prueba todas sus habilidades. Poco a poco son eliminados, uno por uno, hasta quedar un claro ganador.  
Cada uno con distintas perspectivas y diferentes objetivos, pero nadie se imaginó que en una situación como esa, el amor tocaría sus puertas.

 **Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Desafíos De La Vida**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Era una mañana deslumbrante, acompañada de un sol radiante y un cielo totalmente despejado; un día perfecto para comenzar con su nuevo "proyecto".

Bardock, el jefe de la mafia "Saiyajin", tenía algo nuevo en mente y lo pondría en marcha, finalmente, comenzaría la búsqueda de un nuevo integrante a su clan.

Ya estaba cansado de integrar a personas voluntarias que ofrecían sus servicios y juraban su "supuesta lealtad", cuando algunos terminaban traicionándolo. Bueno no todos, ya que se hacían descubrir y no le quedaba de otra más que matarlos. Pena por ellos, y todo aquel que se integre al mundo de la mafia. Los traidores y asesinos formaban parte de ese mundo y no todos sobrevivían. Era como una jungla. La ley de la naturaleza era sabia, el más fuerte y adaptado sobrevive mientras que el más débil desaparece. Sencillamente efectivo, pues él era uno de los más fuertes de aquel mundo.

Cansado de seguir integrando a personas patéticas, tomó ésta decisión. Desde hoy sería diferente: Si alguien quería entrar, tendría que ganarse su lugar. Incluso su hijo menor, que ahora pedía por formar parte del legado familiar.

Por herencia, Gokú, ya tenía un lugar asegurado en el clan pero Bardock no lo permitió así, ya que su actitud le desagradaba en absoluto, al menos, por ser demasiado amable.  
Un tipo con esa característica no sobreviviría en el mundo de la mafia. Así que, para conseguir más frialdad en su hijo, lo obligó a participar de su desafío. Así aprendería la realidad del mundo que formará parte.

Ver morir a las personas, tomar decisiones con cuidado y sobrevivir cómo sea y a como dé lugar…o matar a cualquiera que se interponga en sus planes, ¿tomar decisiones con cuidado? Una persona poderosa y lista hace lo que quiere sin arrepentirse y, finalmente, gobernar como rey. Un monarca con el mundo, y a todos, bajo sus pies arrodillándose ante él como ser supremo ante los demás.  
Esas son las características de su nuevo integrante que buscaba.

Su principal favorito, por ahora, era su hijo. Esperaba que aprendiera algo, o al menos lo básico, y así no sea necesario arriesgar, en totalidad, la vida de Kakarotto.  
Puede que sea frío y un jefe indiferente pero ante sus hijos siempre será un padre y un esposo ante Gine, su mujer, que juró defenderlos.  
Era un riesgo que tenía que tomar.

Confiaba en las habilidades de su hijo, mas no en su capacidad de sobrevivencia. Pero, de todos modos, la decisión ya estaba tomada y era un hecho que Kakarotto participaría de los desafíos para ganarse su lugar en el clan.  
Ya tenía a sus otros nueves participantes, cada uno de distintos lugares del mundo.

Bardock llamó a su hijo mayor, Raditz, y a Nappa para que los contactaran y les dijeran cómo funcionaría el desafío.

Era sencillo. Él les daba las órdenes de sus respectivas misiones que tenían que cumplir, todo se trataba de ir de un lugar a otro y asesinar a objetivos, dados por él, ya que tenían que probar sus habilidades y sus agallas.  
Una vez que cumplieran con la misión estarían a salvo. Excepto los dos últimos en terminar con el trabajo. Ellos serían castigados, participarían de una última misión donde uno de ellos sobreviviría y permanecería en el torneo mientras que el otro perdería todo, tanto la oportunidad de quedarse en el desafío como su vida. Pues, la única forma de perder era…muriendo.  
El castigo consistía en tener una última misión donde los objetivos serían ellos, ya que nadie se conocería, el primero en matar al otro gana y el otro, pues, simplemente pierde todo.

Poco a poco, desafío a desafío, irían desapareciendo participantes hasta quedarse con un solo hombre en pie, quien se convertiría en su nuevo integrante de su clan especial.

Saboreaba con ansias ese momento, no podía esperar mucho por conocerlo. Suspiró. ¡Qué estaba pensando! Por el bien de todos, lo mejor sería que su hijo sea el ganador. Así que simplemente dejó de emocionarse por la espera de su nuevo miembro. Sí, su hijo era el indicado.

Nappa llegó para decirle que ya estaba hecho. El primer desafío había comenzado y ahora todo estaba en manos de los participantes.

Bardock rio para sus adentros. Estaba seguro que sería muy interesante. Todos sufrirían pero era necesario para obtener su frialdad.

–¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí, Nappa? – preguntó viendo a sus participantes por los monitores. Su mafia era tan grande que vigilaba todo el mundo con sus propias cámaras.

–Sí. Aquí están todos los expedientes de las personas que entraron – le entregó un montón de papeles.

–Está bien ¿Revisaste todo?

–Sí. Cuatro de ellos son ex-prisioneros, tres son asesinos a sueldos y otros dos son personas comunes con trabajo normal sin ningún antecedente. – pronunció Nappa. Eso último extrañó al hombre.

–¿Enserio? ¿Por qué decidieron integrarse a algo tan peligroso si vivían una vida común y ordinaria? Sólo arriesgan su vida. Además, no me serviría si no tienen idea de cómo asesinar y sobrevivir – volvió a mirar la pantalla –debiste decírmelo antes, Nappa.

–Lo siento. Creí que no sería un problema – dijo cabizbajo el calvo para luego levantar la cabeza y volver a mirarlo. –Después de todo, es su decisión si quieren arriesgar su vida. Ellos saben las consecuencias de esto.

–Está bien. Ya está hecho.

–Sí. Por cierto. Disculpe que me meta pero lo noto muy ansioso ¿Se debe a la primera misión?¿De qué se trata esta misión que lo tiene tan inquieto?

Bardock hizo una sonrisa ladina. –Descuida Nappa. Eres parte del grupo y tienes derecho a saber todo al respecto.

–Gracias.

–Y volviendo a tu pregunta. Pues sí. Estoy muy ansioso – hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de su copa de vino –. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí sus expedientes y todo eso?

–Sí.

–Pues es necesario conocer a sus punto débiles. En otras palabras, sus familiares o seres cercanos.

–¿Para chantajearlos?

–Eso es acto de cobardía, Nappa. Yo no hago esas tonterías.

–Discúlpeme, yo no…

–Tranquilo – se acercó de vuelta al monitor.

–¿Y me va a decir de qué trata ésta primera misión? –se posicionó a su lado. Bardock no respondió por unos segundos.

–Los objetivos de ésta primera misión son los familiares más cercanos de cada uno de ellos.

–No entiendo.

–Cada participante matará al respectivo familiar del otro.

–ahhh, ya veo. Pero eso sólo les afectará en su vida cotidiana nada que tenga que ver…

–Todo tiene que ver Nappa – interrumpió el jefe –. Si se deprimen por esto les afectará en estos desafíos, por lo tanto, no sobrevivirán. Ya te lo dije, necesito a alguien que sepa actuar sin importar la situación en la que se encuentra. –dijo esto último mirándolo a los ojos. –Además…

–¿Además qué?

–Por ahora no se conocen entre ellos ¿verdad?

–Pues, por ahora, no.

–Bien. Más adelante lo harán– nuevamente hizo su sonrisa ladina –.Y también les revelaremos quien asesinó a sus familiares.

–¿Y eso para qué?

–Incrementará el odio y querrán venganza.

–Eso es cierto pero arruinaría sus desafíos.

–No. Al contrario, lo haría más interesante. Verás, cuando sepan quien fue el responsable que asesinó a sus familiares, irán a buscarse el uno con el otro y terminarán matándose. Además, tienen que tener en cuenta las misiones que les ordenaré. Por lo tanto, tendrán dos trabajos. Y ellos ya saben las consecuencias si no cumplen con el desafío a tiempo.

–Vaya. Lo tienes todo pensado, Bardock.

–Sí, esto recién comienza – terminó de hablar dándose la vuelta –.Vigílalos y ten en cuenta todo lo que hacen. – ordenó para, finalmente, salir de la habitación.

Realmente se sentía ansioso por conocer a su nuevo integrante, pero todo a su tiempo. Ver cómo se desarrollan durante los desafíos sería más interesante.

Después de todo, era el comienzo de algo nuevo para todos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que tengo que actualizar otras historias pero éste se me vino a la cabeza de la nada y no quería perder lo poco de la trama que había acumulado en éste tiempo, así que me decidí en plasmarlo de una vez. Llevo un par de semanas pensando sobre éste nuevo fic y en sí espero que les guste éste inicio.  
Bueno, agradezco a las personas que se pasen a leer éste nuevo fic que tengo entre manos y pues, si me deja un comentario, muchas gracias. Siempre es bien recibida una crítica para alentar a seguir.

¡Bueno cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima actualización, hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 1: Una Nueva Travesía

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

En el baño de su apartamento se encontraba un hombre tomando una ducha.

Era un hombre de 1,75 cm de alto y un cuerpo escultural, lleno de músculos, piel bronceada, nariz respingada, ojos azabaches y un cabello que parecía ir en contra de la gravedad, a excepción de aquel momento que se encontraba suelto por toda su espalda por lo mojado que llevaba bajo el agua. Tenía aproximadamente 29 años.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación para secarse. Antes de llegar escuchó el sonido de su computador, le había llegado un mensaje.  
Se aproximó directamente a su ordenador con la toalla tapándole la cintura para abajo. Se agachó y presionó "Enter" para abrir el archivo que le había llegado.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar al Dr. Briefs de Capsule Corp._ _ **Para más información e instrucciones presione aquí**_ _…"_

Aquellas eran las palabras que se habían dirigido para comunicarle el primer desafío que el "jefe" había creado.

Entró al archivo y observó toda la información que tenía que saber para cumplir su misión.

La Capsule Corp. Se encontraba en la capital del Oeste. El Dr. Briefs era un científico e inventor, según los datos recibidos, conocido por haber inventado las cápsulas Hoi-Poi, objeto que puede almacenar cualquier material por dentro.

–Interesante objetivo– se dijo Vegeta.

Sin nada más que hacer, se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse y salir a cumplir su misión.

¿Por qué decidió entrar a ese desafío?  
Bueno, primero que nada, necesitaba el dinero y aquel mafioso ofrecía una paga muy buena. Aunque estaba arriesgándose demasiado, pues recién acababa de salir de prisión bajo fianza. Si lo descubrían, estaba jodido. Pero eso era otra historia.  
Siempre fue un muchacho busca problemas y así sería toda su vida.

Terminó de vestirse y salió de su casa para tomar un taxi.

Sólo llevaba una mochila que sería su acompañante en su nueva aventura.  
Recorrería todo el trayecto desde su casa hasta el aeropuerto y su nuevo destino que no tenía idea de cuál sería.  
Pero de algo estaba seguro, no podría volver jamás al lugar dónde creció y vivió toda su vida. Cometería un crimen y sería el primer lugar en ser registrado por los oficiales. Desde ahora sería un hombre nómada. Aunque ese no sería un gran problema, pues él tenía alma peregrina. Sin embargo, aquel sitio siempre fue su hogar. Por eso volvía allí cada vez que se iba por un largo tiempo, siempre lo hacía.

Llegó al aeropuerto y caminó hasta subir y abordar su avión.

Primera parada: La capital del Oeste.

* * *

–Bulma despierta– dijo Piccolo dándole unas leves sacudidas y empujones.

–Oh, no. Cinco minutos más, por favor– rogaba la peliazul tomando sus cobijas y volviéndose a cubrir para seguir durmiendo.

–¡Despiertate!– exclamó impaciente –. Llegó un mensaje de Bardock, debes empezar con tu trabajo ahora.

–Está bien. Ya estoy despierta– estiraba sus brazos perezosamente y bostezaba, aun somnolienta.

–Toma – le lanzó una maleta llena de ropa y otras cosas –. Esto será todo lo que necesitarás para tu travesía.

–¿Travesía?– frunció el ceño –. Así le llamas a matar personas sólo para poder integrarme a un estúpido grupo de mafiosos que, en mi opinión, no hacen nada malo– dijo molesta.

–¡Ja! ¿Mafiosos bueno? Por favor, no me hagas reír– dijo burlón –. Ahora ve a bañarte, vístete y ¡sal de aquí!

La peliazul hizo lo que se le pidió. Después de tomar su baño, empezó a vestirse mientras leía el mensaje que le había mandado aquel mafioso que, según el FBI, era otro delincuente que tenía que ser arrestado.

A ella no le gustaba para nada la idea de ser asesina sólo para integrarse a ese grupo y ser infiltrada para arrestar, no sólo a esa mafia, sino a otras que estén relacionadas con ellos. Aun así, se odiaba a sí misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Por qué fue ella la elegida para ese trabajo?  
No tenía ni la menor idea, ni siquiera estaba a favor de aquello. Pero así fue.

Ella siempre luchó por la justicia. Aunque es hija de uno de los más famosos y mejores inventores de estos tiempos, ella quería hacer algo diferente y, sola, por su cuenta.

–Estúpido Kaioshin– insultaba a su jefe, que la había obligado a ella a que hiciera aquel trabajo. Según él, ella sería la mejor para lograr ese objetivo.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Gohan de la mafia Saiyajin._ _ **Para más información e instrucciones presione aquí**_ _…"_

Según los datos que recibió, Gohan era un hombre viejo de alta edad que se encontraba en una casa en la montaña Paoz. No decía mucho sobre él, sólo que fue integrante de la misma mafia que ahora ordenaba para que lo matara. ¿Por qué? Tal vez, quieren deshacerse de él por traición o porque no obedeció alguna orden…o sea cual sea la razón, ella tenía que matarlo.

Tomó la mochila que, anteriormente, Piccolo le había lanzado y salió a tomar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto y salir rumbo al Monte Paoz, su primera misión.

* * *

Gokú se encontraba durmiendo en su casa hasta que su hermano llegó con unos archivos en su mano. Lo sacudió bruscamente y lo derrumbó al piso.

–¡Qué demonios!– maldecía el de cabello alborotado.

–Toma. Papá te envía esto– Raditz le entregó los papeles y se fue.

Gokú los tomó y empezó a leerlos.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Mark, conocido como Nº 16."_

Los archivos decían que vivía alejado de la población entre la Capital del Oeste y la del Norte. En el desierto, entre unas cuevas. No especificaban por qué debía morir. Eso le molestaba pues temía que iba a asesinar a un inocente. Pero ya estaba metido en eso y le demostraría a su padre y hermano que merecía estar en la mafia.

Ellos lo creían muy blando y para nada despiadado. Pues es cierto pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer lo que su padre hacía.

Su mafia no era mala. Ellos luchaban a favor de la justicia. Es cierto que en algunas ocasiones han cometido delitos pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Actualmente, eran mejor que la policía. Mataban gente, es cierto. Pero a los malos. No eran como los otros grupos mafiosos que se dedicaban a traficar objetos ilegales, asesinos a sueldos, robaban y otras cosas.

Pero, para la policía, ellos también eran otro grupo mafioso del montón que sólo asesinaba y traficaba para ganar dinero y atemorizar a la sociedad.

El pelinegro tomó su chaqueta y bajó a desayunar, después de haberse bañado. Tenía demasiada hambre, como casi siempre.

–Muy bien, hijo. Espero que no lo arruines – le dijo, fríamente, su padre. En realidad, no quería demostrar preocupación, ya que su hijo podría morir en aquel desafío.

–No lo haré – respondió de igual forma y simplemente salió. Ya no quería comer en casa.

Le molestaba que su padre lo tratase así. Cuando era niño, él fue un gran padre pero ahora ya crecido pareciera que él fuese su enemigo, pues apenas le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía era para ofenderlo. Por eso tenía que cumplir con éste desafío. Para hacerlo sentir orgulloso a su padre y para que vea que tan bueno puede ser.

Se fue al aeropuerto a tomar un avión. Su primer objetivo ya estaba fichado. Las cuevas de las montañas de la capital del Oeste y Norte.

* * *

Dentro de un castillo, totalmente quemado, se encontraba una mujer pelinegra. Estaba, como siempre, caminando por todo ese inmenso lugar que un día llamó hogar y estaba lleno de vida y ahora era un gris y desecho lugar, totalmente vacío.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Milk viajó por todas partes del mundo asesinando personas. Se convirtió en una asesina a sueldo. Varias personas, grupos de sicarios, etc…, la contrataban para cumplir aquel trabajo.

Al comienzo no le gustaba para nada. Pero en una noche cuando fue secuestrada, unos delincuentes intentaron abusar de ella y simplemente se defendió. Los golpeó y salió corriendo, no lo logró y vio un arma de fuego cerca, lo tomó y disparó matando a ambos hombres.

Desde ese día se convirtió en una mujer fría y sin importarle la vida, decidió optar por aquel camino. Tenía una excepción, la cual era no asesinar mujeres y personas viejas, ni niños. Sólo hombres. Los odiaba porque se creían superiores, el mundo era demasiado machista y ella iba hacerlo cambiar. También porque eran unos idiotas que sólo pensaban en matar, al menos en el mundo en el que ella pertenece ahora, sin necesidad de dar motivos. Y también porque uno de ellos le rompió el corazón cuando apenas era una niña. Tal vez, era solo una niña pero no dudaba que amó a ese niño y que ahora ya debía ser un hombre.

No quería recordarlo. Cada vez que lo hacía, sólo le venía a su mente los recuerdos de él y una niña de cabello azul, juntos, tomados de la mano, y a su padre diciendo que se iban a casar.

Desde entonces, no volvió a conocer a otra persona que la haya hecho sentir igual que aquel tiempo en la que era feliz.

Ahora, todo era diferente. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente fue cayendo una pequeña lágrima, que brotaba de sus ojos, recorriendo por toda su mejilla. Se limpió con su muñeca y frunció el ceño.

El sonido que provenía de su laptop la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a observar y vio el nuevo archivo que le había sido enviado.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Jeice de la policía federal de la Capital del Norte._ _ **Para más información e instrucciones presione aquí…"**_

Sin nada más que pensar, salió de aquel castillo, al borde de su completa destrucción, lleno de cenizas, para ir a cumplir con su nuevo desafío: Policía Federal de la Capital del Norte.

* * *

Una rubia esperaba sentada en el aeropuerto mientras bebía de su café, sentada en uno de los asientos con su computador portátil en su falda. Espera que llegara el mensaje para tomar uno de los aviones y emprender vuelo a cumplir con la misión que le hayan puesto.

Observó el lugar y, en el ambiente, no podía dejar de entristecerse. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de personas felices. Niños con sus padres que harían un viaje familiar, novios o esposos viajando de vacaciones juntos.

Se distrajo viendo a una hermosa y bella niña rubia que estaba tomada de la mano de su madre, también rubia al igual que ella.

Las vio alejarse y tomar su vuelo. No pudo evitar lagrimear un poco por sus recuerdos que la atormentaban día y noche.

Volvió a concentrarse en su computador y entró a una carpeta, llena de imágenes. Entonces empezó a sonreír melancólicamente.

En cada foto estaba ella y su esposo Krilin junto a su hija Marron. Su hermosa niña.  
No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Pero tenía que cumplir su propósito. Matar al asesino de su esposo.

Krilin se había endeudado con personas y no pudo pagarles, todo por comprar una casa y algunos lujos para ella y su hija. Aquellos hombres mandaron a otra persona para matarlo y así lo hicieron. Ella lo vio y aún recuerda perfectamente cómo era.

Desde entonces, juró vengarse y para eso tuvo que dedicarse a lo mismo: Asesinar. Conoció varios grupos de sicarios y mafiosos. Era la única forma de encontrarlo, sabía que aquel hombre formaba parte de uno.

Dejó a su hija al cuidado de su hermano mayor, Mark, porque su otro hermano, gemelo, simplemente se negó y se desapareció. Desde aquel momento nunca más volvió a ver a su hija.

Un zumbido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Bojack del grupo delincuente Guerreros de Plata"._ _ **Para más información e instrucciones presione aquí**_ _…"_

Lazuli leyó todo el comunicado y suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento, arrojó su café a la basura y compró el primer boleto a la capital del Sur, una isla totalmente deshabitada. Cumplir su misión no sería tan difícil.

* * *

Jared caminaba por las deshabitadas calles de la capital del Sur. Era una ciudad bastante silenciosa. Un lugar perfecto para él.

Recién salido de prisión, Jared, a sus 28 años de edad ya había sido enviado a prisión más de diez veces. Normalmente se quedaba por meses, a excepción de tres ocasiones, por asesinato, que estuvo encerrado por 2 años cada una de esas veces.

Paso de ser un delincuente juvenil a un asesino. Su "amigo", que ofreció ayudarlo hace años atrás fue quien lo convirtió así. Cell, junto al Dr. Gero, le dijeron que le ayudaría si él les hacía un trabajo pero fue un simple engaño. Por culpa de ellos había asesinado a mucha gente y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, en algunas ocasiones lo disfrutó.

Tuvo que abandonar a su sobrina y hermanos. Le dolió cuando su hermana le pidió cuidar a su hija y negarle. Pero tenía que hacerlo, pues estaba metido en graves problemas y no quería involucrarlos.

Eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora, era un ser totalmente diferente. Se convirtió en el "agente" especial de la Mafia "Patrulla Roja". Se convirtió en su asesino permanente. Ahora trabajaba para ellos sin ningún problema.

Aun así, quería venganza y la conseguiría. Para eso necesitaba buscarse un aliado. Ser el nuevo integrante de la Mafia Saiyajin le convenía mucho. Muchos grupos mafiosos le temían a la Patrulla Roja y no se atrevían a enfrentársele. Pero para conseguir su venganza necesitaba vencer en aquellos estúpidos desafíos.

La vibración de su celular se robó su atención. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y verificó.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Puar, reside en el desierto de la capital del Este._ _ **Para más información e instrucciones presione aquí**_ _…"_

Guardó su celular en su bolsillo nuevamente. Revisó las municiones de su escopeta que cargaba con su mano derecha. Todo estaba bien. Ahora, podía emprender su camino. Salió de la ciudad para dirigirse a las embarcaciones que tomaría en las orillas de la isla.

Nuevo destino: Desierto de la Capital del Este.

* * *

–Apúrate vístete y sal de aquí– le gritaba su jefe.

–Está bien, señor.

Zarbon tomó su típico uniforme que vestía y salió. Tenía unos papeles en mano, que Dodoria le había entregado.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Minoshia, familia Konatsian._ _ **Para más información e instrucciones presione aquí…"**_

No tenía mucha información pero eso no importaba. Él formaba parte de una de las más grandes mafias del mundo: El imperio del Frío. Dominaba muchos territorios en todo el mundo y atemorizaba a muchos otros de sus enemigos.

Eso era una ventaja para él ya que tenía un equipo trabajando con él. Por lo tanto, cumplir con las estúpidas misiones de los desafíos no sería un problema para él.

Freezer, su jefe, le comentó sobre este pequeño proyecto de la mafia Saiyajin y acordaron que la mejor manera de destruirlos era completando sus requisitos para que lograra infiltrarse y así poder acabarlos.

Por alguna razón, odiaba a los Saiyajin y para terminar de gobernar y ser el más grande imperio del mundo sólo tendrían que vencer a aquella mafia.

Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y tomó un taxi. No estaba tan lejos de su objetivo.

* * *

–Tapión– dijo Launch –. Te acaba de llegar ésta carta.

El susodicho recién salía del baño, después de haberse tomado una ducha.

–Gracias. Déjalo ahí en la mesa– respondió él. Ella obedeció.

–Es sobre los desafíos y todo eso ¿verdad?

–Supongo que sí– terminaba de vestirse y salía de su recámara.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó el sobre.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Tarble Ouji."_

–¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde encontrarlo? – preguntó Launch curiosa.

–Sí. Hace un par de años atrás, encerré a su hermano mayor en la cárcel – respondió viendo la foto de su objetivo. No tenía duda alguna, aquel muchacho era familiar de Vegeta Ouji.

–Cuídate Tapión.

El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa y la abrazó.

–Tú también. Y no te preocupes, estaré bien.

La soltó y salió de su casa con una pequeña maleta que llevaría para todo el trayecto del viaje que estaba emprendiendo desde aquel día.

* * *

El lobo solitario del desierto caminaba por sus territorios. Ya había recibido el mensaje de su primera misión.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Ten y Chaoz._ _ **Para más información e instrucciones presione aquí**_ _…"_

Ahora, estaba en su búsqueda. Tenía que ganar aquel desafío para ingresar a la mafia Saiyajin. Y si podía destronaría al líder y se apoderaría del grupo.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo su vida. Ya la había arriesgado muchas veces.

Lo único que le preocupaba era su amigo que había dejado atrás. No estaba seguro de que podía cuidarse solo pero aquella era una única oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.

Prometió regresar pronto, aunque no estaba seguro de aquello. De todas formas, la capital del Norte no estaba tan lejos.

* * *

Zangya ya había tomado el avión para ir a las cuevas de las montañas de la capital del Oeste y Norte. Cerca del desierto, antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Su objetivo estaba fichado y ubicado en aquel lugar.

" _Primera Misión: Asesinar a Marron._ _ **Para más información e instrucciones presione aquí**_ _…"_

Sea quien sea aquella persona, tendría que morir.

Zangya había ingresado a aquel desafío por órdenes de su esposo, quien le exigió demasiado a que lo haga. No tenía ni la menor idea de por qué pero aceptó.

Creía que sería pan comido. Pues, ella es integrante de un grupo de delincuentes que atemorizaban muchos territorios y se creía mejor que cualquier otro que haya entrado a aquellos desafíos.

Bajó del avión, ya en su destino, y salió en busca de su objetivo.

* * *

–¿Cómo está todo, Nappa? – preguntó Bardock.

–Bien, señor. Aunque tengo una duda.

–Dime – se aproximó al hombre y, a su lado, se quedó observando los monitores que mostraban las cámaras que tenían registrado cada paso que daban los diez participantes.

–No entiendo sus desafíos… ¿Mandar a matar a una persona y ya? ¿No cree que es muy sencillo?

–Sí, si fuese así. Lo sería.

–¿Entonces?

–Trae a los cinco mejores hombres.

–¿Los capitanes?

–Sí. Cada uno comandará a una pequeña tropa. Ellos se encargarán de complicarles su misión– sonrió de lado. No podía negar que éste nuevo proyecto le gustaba. Aunque seguía preocupado por su hijo, sabía camuflar sus sentimientos.

–Muy bien. Esos seríamos Yo, Raditz, Broly, Turles y Kaioshin.

–Exactamente.

–Bien. Nos vemos pronto, señor– se despidió Nappa.

–Buena suerte.

Bardock se quedó solo observando las pantallas. Miraba como cada uno de ellos se aproximaba en la búsqueda de sus objetivos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Holaaa! Al igual que en mi otra historia, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Tuve unos retrasos ya que me acababa de mudar y pues se demoraron tiempo en instalarme mi internet.

Bueno, no lo tomo como excusa. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y gracias a todos los que comentaron. En serio, les agradezco mucho por sus reviews. ¡Cuánto los adoro! Gracias a ustedes seguiré con este fic. También les agradezco a todos los que pusieron este fic como Fav y lo siguen. Gracias a todo aquel que se haya tomado su tiempo en leer.

Bueno, no quiero alargarlo más. ¡Cuídense y nos vemos pronto, Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: Primer Desafío

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

El avión finalmente había aterrizado. Vegeta bajaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Quería terminar con su trabajo en aquel lugar y cumplir todos los requisitos rápidamente. Cuanto antes lo hacía mejor.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la Capsule Corp. Vería cómo estaba la situación. No es tonto para ir y matar al tipo y luego irse sin más. No sería así de sencillo y mucho menos en un lugar cómo ese, ya que estaba hablando de la corporación más exitosa del mundo.

Primero, revisaría el lugar y luego ya pensaría en algo. La voz del taxista le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Son 20 zenis.

Vegeta no respondió, simplemente sacó el dinero de su chaqueta y se lo dio sin importarle la cantidad que él había sacado de allí. Bajó del taxi bruscamente y azotó su puerta.

–Señor, su cambio – gritaba el taxista desde su asiento. El pelinegro lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Ante la negación del hombre, él sólo arrancó el taxi y se fue.

–Buenos días. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – se le acercó el guardia.

Vegeta lo miró y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el otro hombre, compañero del guardia, quien se caminaba para otro lado dejando solo al hombre que tenía en frente. Miró hacia arriba del gran portón y notó las cámaras de seguridad.

–Señor ¿me escucha? en qué le puedo ayudar?– repitió el guardia ante el silencio del pelinegro.

Después de analizar distintos tipos de situaciones, optó por una que creyó que sería la mejor forma de ingresar.

–Podría acompañarme. Tengo un pequeño problema – dijo indiferente.

–¿Cuál es su problema? – el guardia no podía moverse de su lugar, así que volvió a preguntarle. Vegeta lo ignoró y caminó, cruzando la calle, al otro lado en una estación de gasolina. El de seguridad, creyendo que su compañero estaba en la cabina, salió detrás del pelinegro para ayudarlo.

Vegeta notó que el lugar estaba vacío y sabía de sobra que las cámaras ya no lo captaban. Así que golpeó bruscamente al guardia para dejarlo inconsciente. Lo llevó al baño público de la estación de gasolina sin que alguien los viera. Se cambió rápidamente y se fue directo a la corporación.

Entró sin problema alguno. Nadie podía reconocerlo ya que llevaba una gorra negra. Tal vez, el guardia sí pueda pero hasta que despierte, él ya habría terminado con su trabajo y estaría lejos de allí.

–Hola Marcus.– le saludaban los presentes, leyendo el nombre de la placa que llevaba en su ropa de seguridad, que caminaban por todo el lugar.

Vegeta siguió buscando, pasillo por pasillo, hasta que llegó al laboratorio principal. Ahí estaba un grupo de científicos trabajando. Entre ellos se encontraba el famoso Dr. Briefs. Lo había reconocido fácilmente por la foto que le enviaron, era el único con cabello violáceo.

Se quedó un momento en el lugar esperando a que se vaya vaciando pero nadie se movía. Estaba a punto de irse y volver después, ya había husmeado el lugar y se memorizó todo los destalles, pero se le apareció un momento de suerte. El Dr. Briefs se había levantado de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Vegeta lo persiguió.

Caminaba sigilosamente por el lugar por su detrás sin que él se percatara e intentando que las cámaras no lo grabasen, al menos no su rostro. El Dr. Briefs apresuró su paso y con prisa entró a su oficina, amplia y sencilla, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Vegeta también entró.

El inventor se le quedó mirando un momento, con su típica sonrisa y su cigarrillo, pensando que se le ofrecía algo, mientras buscaba en sus cajones. Éste no se inmutaba y se le quedaba viendo. El viejo tenía buena vibra mas no significaba que lo iba a perdonar e irse. Tenía que cumplir un trabajo.

El viejo Briefs cambió su gesto por uno serio y preocupado al ver que el pelinegro sacaba un revólver y empezaba a apuntarle.

–¿Qué sucede? No, por favor no– rogaba el pelilila, notoriamente preocupado y asustado –. No me mates, tengo una familia, por favor... Tú... no eres... un asesino. No lo... hagas.

Vegeta miraba en su oficina y claramente se dio cuenta que no habían cámaras de seguridad. Aparentemente, el viejo pedía por su privacidad. Eso era favorable para él.

El Dr. Briefs sacó algo de su cajón y Vegeta le disparó en la pierna, creyendo que había tomado un arma. Pero se equivocó, se dio cuenta de aquello al ver un pequeño frasco de píldoras por el piso. El científico empezó a toser más fuerte y a respirar agitadamente. Entonces convulsionó. Vegeta bajó el arma y se le acercó. Aún no estaba muerto pero era cuestión de minutos para que su corazón dejara de palpitar. Briefs abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente a su rostro. Éste no se movió, lo tenía sujetando. Algo en él le hacía sentir incómodo, como si lo que estuvo a punto de hacer fuera tan malo.  
Irónico, él ya era un asesino y ex convicto.

–Gracias por no matarme.– susurró con una imperceptible sonrisa. –. Creo que llegó mi hora…

Vegeta seguía allí ensimismado. Luego de un par de segundos, alguien tocaba la puerta. Aquello acaparó su atención dejando al viejo solo y huyendo por la ventana.

–¡Señor! – exclamó preocupado el hombre que ingresaba–. ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Mientras todos se iban hacia aquel lugar. Vegeta se dirigía a la salida. La corporación ya estaba un poco vacía, ya que todos se fueron a ver al Dr. Briefs. El pelinegro no tuvo inconvenientes para salir de allí.

* * *

Gokú caminaba lentamente por las montañas. Aún no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo pero tenía qué. Realmente lo sentía mucho pero no podía echarse para atrás, no podía volver con las manos vacías y ver el rostro de decepción de su padre.

Entre medio de unas rocas logró divisar una pequeña casa. No tenía duda, aquel era su objetivo. Caminó lentamente hacia aquella casa. Afortunadamente la puerta ya estaba abierta, entró a la morada y empezó a observar todo.

Escuchó unos pasos en el lugar, se dirigió hacia el origen de estos ruidos. Entonces vio cómo una mujer de cabello naranja salía por la puerta de atrás. Éste corrió hacia la puerta pero ya la mujer había tomado su moto y se había esfumado rápidamente. Regresó adentro.

Caminó por la casa y en uno de los cuartos encontró dos cadáveres. Un hombre grande, alto y de cabello mohawk rojo. Se dio cuenta que aquel era su blanco de él. Notó más sangre derramándose y vio otro cuerpo inerte. Su cara cambió a un gesto de pena y dolor al ver a, nada más que, una niña pequeña de aproximadamente siete años. La tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó en la cama. Sintió repugnancia ante la escena que presenciaba. Desgraciadamente, él tenía que hacer más actos de aquello. No sabía si podría tolerarlo.

Con un pesar en su alma, por lo que veían sus ojos, salió de allí para volver a casa.

* * *

Bulma caminaba por todo el lugar hasta que llegó a la pequeña casa ubicada en la montaña paoz. Abrió la puerta, ésta rechinó por lo viejo que estaba. Entró al lugar y se dirigió al único cuarto que tenía la pequeña morada.

–Por fin llegaste– dijo el viejo que estaba limpiando un pequeño collar con una esfera.

–¿Ya sabía que vendría? – preguntó sorprendida.

–Claro, mi hijo te ordenó que me mataras.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso se odian?

–Al contrario, mi familia es muy unida. Sólo que ya estoy viejo y enfermo…

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Yo era el jefe de la mafia. Estoy enterado de todo lo que pasa allí– decía Gohan –. Mi hijo que comentó sobre su proyecto de desafíos y todo eso. Entonces dijo que necesitaba un blanco de nuestra familia para que mi nieto se hiciera más frío.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Si llegas a conocerlo ya sabrás por qué. Yo me ofrecí porque me diagnosticaron Alzheimer. Como no quiero perder mis recuerdos y desvanecerme poco a poco, prefiero irme de este mundo así como estoy y evitarme todo ese martirio de años tras años. No quiero ser una carga para ellos.

–¿Está diciendo que, al matarlo, le estaré haciendo un favor?

–Exactamente. No temas, sólo hazlo – decía tranquilamente, ya estaba preparado para irse –. Por cierto, si ganas y conoces a mi nieto, por favor entrégale éste collar.

–¿Y si no lo logro? – recibió el collar con la esfera.

–No te preocupes. Mi intuición nunca me engaña y algo me dice que eres una joven bondadosa. No entiendo por qué entraste a esto.

–Tengo mis razones.

–Claro, igual que todos. Bueno, será mejor que acabes con esto de una vez.

Bulma levantó el brazo y apuntó con su arma.

* * *

Bardock dejó de lado a los otros monitores, ignorando lo que sucedía. Se enfocó solamente en el primer monitor que mostraba todo lo que ocurría en la casa del monte Paoz.

No aguantó la tristeza y el dolor que le empezó a embargar, así que lo apagó. No podía ver aquello.

–Señor, aun no entiendo a qué se debe este cambio de planes – interrumpía Nappa –. ¿Por qué nos detuvo? ¿No se supone que debemos de complicarle el trabajo?

–Sí, así es – respondió después de un pesado suspiro de resignación –. Sólo que por ahora no pueden intervenir porque necesito que los participantes cumplan éste primer objetivo, así todos sufrirán sus pérdidas y veremos quienes son los más fuertes e indiferentes.

–Ah, ya veo. ¡Señor! – exclamó al percatarse de un detalle –. ¡El primer monitor está apagado!

Nappa se aproximó a la pantalla y la encendió. Bardock se volteó para ver la escena. Se veía al viejo Gohan en su cama "durmiendo". La chica había cumplido con su primer objetivo.

* * *

Cuando la pelinegra llegó a su destino se aproximó a un taxi. Rápidamente llegó a la estación de la policía federal. Ya sabía algunas cosas de ese tal Jeice. Sabía que era un infiltrado de alguna mafia. No podía especificar cuál pero ya lo había visto antes.

No fue difícil llamar su atención. Con su sexy cuerpo y sus largas piernas, además de su hermoso rostro, lo atrajo. Un guiño de la pelinegra fue suficiente para que Jeice se fijara y captara su atención. Éste se le acercó y la persiguió para una salida de la estación, llevándolo a un callejón.

–Nena ¿Así que tú también piensas lo mismo que yo? – dijo con una mirada lujuriosa.

–Acércate – susurró, la pelinegra, sensualmente. El de cabellera blanca obedeció.

Milk no desaprovechó la oportunidad y sacó una navaja, de su saco negro, para clavárselo en el abdomen. Sin nada más que hacer, se fue sin dejar huella alguna. Jeice murió ensangrentado en el callejón.

* * *

–Señor, ya todos terminaron éste primer desafío – comunicaba Nappa.

–Muy bien. ¿Quiénes fueron los últimos en hacerlo?

–Tapión y su hijo Kakarotto, señor – Bardock suspiró ante aquella respuesta.

–Bien. Hazte cargo, mándalos a una ciudad donde puedan buscarse el uno al otro y matarse – salió sin esperar una respuesta.

No podía creer que su hijo haya fracasado en su primera misión. ¿Podría ganar ésta prueba o ya era su fin?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí les vengo con otro cap. No me gustó para nada la escena de Gokú y créanme que era un poco más triste pero no quise narrar cómo pasó ni nada más porque simplemente no me gustaba para nada. Ahora, Quiero hacer a Vegeta más apegado a la serie. Pero simplemente no puedo. Me enamoré del Vegeta de la saga de Majin Boo que ya no puedo verlo como el asesino espacial que fue. Aun así, me recomendaron que lo intentara y eso hago.

Me gustaría que comentaran para saber que tal está el fic. Bueno, agradezco a las personas que comentaron en el anterior capítulo. Un beso para todos que leen éste fic. ¡Cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Chapter 3: Consecuencias Descubiertas

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Gokú se encontraba caminando por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la capital del Oeste.  
Pasó cerca de una gran mansión llena de laboratorios y demás edificios llamada Capsule Corp. Al parecer, todas las personas acudieron en aquel lugar, no sabía la razón, puesto que toda la ciudad estaba vacía.

Siguió caminando, totalmente distraído, pensando en lo ocurrido de hace días atrás. Ver el frágil cuerpo de la niña ensangrentada le causó otra corriente eléctrica provocándole una piel de gallina.

Todo ese aquel torbellino de pensamientos se esfumó cuando oyó unos sollozos detrás de unos árboles. Se acercó a aquel lugar y encontró a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul llorando a mares. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de por qué lloraba y tampoco tenía tiempo para detenerse pues tenía una misión que cumplir.

Frunció el ceño. "Al diablo la misión" pensó el pelinegro. Seguía molesto con su padre porque sabía que la persona que mató a la niña y al hombre en aquel desierto era otra participante de su estúpido desafío, y aquellas personas eran simples blancos. –Estúpido – susurró.

Nuevamente la vio llorar más fuerte y, sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

Bulma se volteó al sentir que alguien la tocaba y vio al alto hombre musculo que la tomaba para darle un pequeño abrazo. Ella se movió ya que era un desconocido.

–¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó el pelinegro. Ella no respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando. En su mirada notó bondad y podía percibir que el hombre no le haría daño, que tenía buenas intenciones.

–Na…nad…nada – susurró tartamudeando.

–Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? – volvió a preguntar. Bulma suspiró y volteó la mirada hacia la Capsule Corp. Gokú le siguió con la mirada. –¿Qué está sucediendo allí?

–Es un funeral – respondió viendo la gran mansión que un día llamó su hogar.

–Ahh…– pensó un momento –¿conoces a la persona? ¿Es por eso que lloras? – Bulma asintió.

–Es…es…– tartamudeó –. Es mi padre – cerró los ojos fuertemente para que las lágrimas no salieran. No pudo lograrlo. Las pequeñas lágrimas brotaban en sus ya ojos hinchados y caían por toda sus mejillas.

–Lo siento mucho – dijo éste sintiendo pena por su nueva "amiga".

En ese momento un disparo los distrajo, para sus fortunas no llegó a ninguno de los dos pero era más que obvio que uno de ellos era el blanco de quien los perseguía. Gokú tomó la mano de Bulma y se la llevó corriendo. La peliazul tropezó y cayó, el pelinegro volvió a por ella y la cargó. Entonces vio la silueta del hombre que los perseguía. Estaba cerca de ellos.

La levantó en sus brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No podía meter a la mujer en sus problemas así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla en un lugar seguro y después seguiría con su misión.

* * *

Lazuli tomó a su niña sin importarle la sangre que la manchaba. Lloraba y sufría desde lo más profundo de su ser. No podía estar pasándole eso a ella. Primero su esposo, ahora su hija y hermano.

Escuchó la sirena de la policía acercarse. Al parecer, ya se habían enterado.  
Besó su frente, por última vez, se limpió las lágrimas y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Con mayor razón ganaría los desafíos y buscaría, costara lo que costara, a la persona culpable de la muerte de su niña.

Afuera de la casa del desierto, Jared se ocultó detrás de las paredes y veía por las ventanas a su hermana. Estaba destrozada, él también, y quería ir y abrazarla. Pero no podía. No ahora.

Esos desafíos eran peligrosos y si alguien se enteraba de su hermana, la pondría en riesgo. Esperó afuera a que se vaya. Después entró y, al igual que ella, cerró los ojos para no llorar por su sobrina y su hermano. Temía que él haya sido el culpable de aquello. ¿Y si alguien sabía que eran sus familiares y por eso fueron asesinados?

Si era verdad, ni él mismo se perdonaría. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, cobraría venganza. ¡Al diablo con Gero y su estúpida mafia! Ese problema lo resolvería después. Ahora, lo principal era encontrar a los encargados de aquel destrozo y pagarles con la misma moneda.

Oyó que alguien entraba por la puerta, rápidamente salió por la ventana y se fue.

* * *

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Gokú.

–Sí – respondió –. ¿Quién nos persigue?

–verás…– titubeó. No podía contarle que era miembro de una mafia y que tenía que matar a ese tipo–. Será mejor que te vayas.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Es muy peligroso. Soy un hombre que estoy metido en problemas– se excusó –. Sólo vete, por favor.

–Está bien.

Gokú miró alrededor de la casa abandonada que se había metido. El lugar estaba despejado, no había señales de aquel tipo. Bulma se volteó y le sonrió al hombre. Éste le respondió con otra y ella, simplemente, se perdió entre los árboles.

Caminó recordando al pelinegro. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo que pasó hace un momento que olvidó el motivo de por qué había vuelto a aquel lugar. Entonces lo recordó…

 **FlashBlack**

Había cumplido con su primera misión. El hecho de que el anciano le haya comentado sobre su enfermedad fue favorable ya que, de cierta forma, al matarlo le estaba haciendo un favor, como lo dijo él.

Estaba en su apartamento, su casa temporal hasta que recibiera un comunicado de otra misión. Para su desgracia, recibió otro comunicado.

–Hola Bulma– dijo Piccolo que llamaba a su colega de trabajo.

–Hola gruñón. ¿Cómo estás? – respondió.

–Bulma…– no sabía cómo decirle lo que había ocurrido.

–¿Sí?

–Bulma…– otra vez titubeó. Su voz le decía que tenía malas noticias.

–¿Qué sucede Piccolo? – preguntó seria.

–Verás…nos acaba de llegar un vídeo – no sabía cómo decirle. Suspiró pesadamente–. Tu padre murió, Bulma.

–¿Qué...? – ella empezó a lagrimear. Soltó el teléfono.

–¡Bulma!– gritaba Piccolo desde la otra línea del móvil–. ¿Estás ahí?

 **Fin FlashBack**

Otra vez las lágrimas salían caprichosamente desde sus hermosos ojos zafiros. No supo cómo camino tanto pero llegó rápido a una residencia. Las lágrimas se convirtieron en un problema cuando empezaron a nublarle la vista. Se refregó los ojos para limpiarse y, sin ver el camino, chocó con alguien.

–¿Tú eres la mujer que corría con aquel hombre, verdad? – preguntó un hombre de mohawk rojo –. Dime dónde está.

–No lo sé– respondió nerviosa.

–Ven– el hombre se le acercó, la tomó y se la llevó a una casa cerca de la residencia.

* * *

–¡¿Cómo pudiste?!– entró bruscamente, Radditz, a la sala de vigilancia donde estaba su padre.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó, Bardock, aun mirando a las cámaras de seguridad.

–¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – exigió saber.

–Teníamos que dar un blanco de nuestra familia – respondió –.Tu abuelo fue el elegido.

–¡Púdrete!

–Cálmate – finalmente se volteó –. Tengo mis razones para haberlo elegido.

–¡¿Sí?! ¡Dímelas!

–Lo haré en su momento – suspiró –. Ahora, ve a hacer tu trabajo.

–Cuando Kakarotto se entere…

–Yo mismo se lo diré– le interrumpió –.Ahora ve a seguir con tu trabajo.

Radditz salió molesto. No podía creer que su padre haya matado a su propio padre.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre les digo: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!  
Gracias a **Haide, celestia carito, Juniver, bulbriouji, johaaceve, sora 147, liseth tkm y Guest.** Gracias por sus comentarios del anterior capítulo. Lo siento por no responderles mediante un PM, como debería ser, pero muy pronto lo haré.  
También agradezco a los que siguen y tienen como FAV a ésta historia. Aprecio mucho su interés. En general, agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Quiero decirles que los capítulos serán más o menos así, como éste, y si llego en entrar con más detalles, los alargaré pero en sí las mayorías van así.

Muchas gracias y espero que estén bien. Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 4: ¿Casualidad?

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Vegeta había terminado de alistarse. Por alguna razón, se sentía extraño.  
Decidió salir de su apartamento y caminar por la gran ciudad en la que estaba. Hace un par de horas que había vuelto después de haberse ido.  
Una vez que terminó su misión, el pelinegro, decidió irse de allí para no levantar sospechas de su presencia. Tres días en la Capital del Norte. Desgraciadamente, allí también habían sucedido unos asesinatos y su historial, como prisionero, no le ayudaba en absoluto.  
Creía que lo tomarían como sospechoso. Por lo tanto, optó por volver a la Capital del Oeste.

Según había oído, en las noticias, el funeral del Dr. Briefs había pasado ya el día anterior.  
Como lo suponía, no levantó sospecha alguna. Por eso, estaba ahora allí caminando entre la muchedumbre sin llevar un sombrero o gorro ni gafas. No necesitaba ocultarse.

Como siempre, su presencia nunca pasaba desapercibido por las féminas que no dejaban de verlo. Su sudadera blanca que marcaba sus pectorales y abdominales eran la debilidad de todos los ojos que posaban en él. Aunque, el pelinegro simplemente las ignoraba. No tenía tiempo para ello. Al menos, hasta que acabase aquellos desafíos.

* * *

–¿Cómo te llamas?– preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Soy…eh? – tartamudeó la peliazul. No podía decirle su verdadero nombre –. ¿Quién eres tú?

–Mira. Será mejor que me respondas.

–¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

–No sabes con quién te metes.

–¿Ah no? – bajó la mirada y observó un par de tubos y herramientas tirados en el suelo.

–Te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más– levantó la voz –. ¿Quién eres?

La peliazul no respondió, seguía ideando un plan. El de mohawk rojo se acercó.  
Bulma estiró su pierna rápidamente y movió el tubo haciendo tropezar al hombre causando, junto con él, la caída el arma. Rápidamente tomó el arma y apuntó hacia aquel individuo que hace unos segundos estaba amenazándola.

Tapión no se asustó en lo más mínimo al ver a la mujer sostener el arma y apuntándolo.

–¿Cúal es tu código de placa?– preguntó acomodándose sentado en el suelo, totalmente relajado.

–¿A qué te refieres? – se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta.

–La manera en la que sostienes el arma – explicó –. Sólo los agentes federales son entrenados con esa forma de sostenerlo ya que es más fácil de no fallar la puntería –. Bulma se maldijo internamente por ser tan obvia en ese detalle.

–Soy la agente Briefs – se dio por vencida.

–He oído de ti– se acercó para quitarle el arma –. Tienes un historial impecable. Agarrar a infiltrados y mafiosos peligrosos. Además de sacrificar tu propia vida para atrapar a Cooler, uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos. Es una pena que ya huyó de la cárcel.

–¡¿Qué?! – preguntó molesta y sorprendida –. ¡Diablos! Cómo es que no me enteré hasta ahora.

–Sí, es por eso que estoy aquí.

–Ahora que ya sabes quién soy – se cruzó de brazos –. Dime quién eres tú.

–Soy Tapión – le respondió –. Agente de la CIA. Cuando nos enteramos del escape de Cooler, mi jefe decidió mandarme a participar de estos desafíos pues cree que está relacionado con él y su mafia.

–Ya veo.

–¿Tú por qué entraste?

–Algo similar. Después de atrapar a Cooler, que ahora me entero fue un trabajo en vano, entré aquí para atrapar a su hermano.

Tapión se acercó a la ventana y vio a un sujeto caminando por allí.

–Será mejor que te vayas – le dijo a la peliazul.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Somos enemigos en estos desafíos. Si alguien nos ve juntos, estaríamos perdidos – se movió hacia la puerta y la abrió –. Además tengo una misión que cumplir.

Bulma se acercó a la ventana para intentar entender qué sucedía y vio a Gokú caminando totalmente despistado y distraído. Atrás de él, Tapión caminaba decidido apuntándole.  
Se alejó de la ventana sin saber qué hacer, solo retrocedía paso por paso hasta chocar con la pared. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarse, aquel desconocido era tan amable y llegó agradarle con solo pasar unos minutos con él. Hasta la ayudó a huir de los balazos aunque claro que eso lo causó aquel mismo pelinegro. Había un motivo por el cual ver el cuerpo del pelinegro tendido en el suelo no le agradaba en absoluto. Lo sentía mucho por él. Entonces, oyó el disparo.

Ya nada podía hacer. Así que simplemente salió por la puerta de atrás y corrió sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Gokú caminaba por las calles vacías de aquella residencia. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos por lo sucedido de hace minutos atrás.

 **Flashback**

Después de haber dejado a aquella mujer peliazul, optó por seguir avanzando hacia otro lado donde no haya gente habitando. Atraería a su enemigo allí y después ya vería cómo lo vencía.

Siguió caminando por el inmenso bosque hasta que oyó unos sollozos. Aquello le hizo recordar a la peliazul que conoció un par de horas atrás. Se acercó hasta quedar, ocultado, detrás de un árbol y estiró el cuello para observar qué sucedía. Entonces la vio…

 **Fin flashback**

No podía creer. Era Milk…Su Milk. Aquella niña que conoció hace años atrás y de quién se enamoró perdidamente. Nunca la había olvidado y cómo hacerlo si era su primer y, hasta ahora, único amor. Nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de sentimiento por otra.

Recordó aquel día que ingresó a su habitación y no la encontró. Nunca más supo qué pasó de ella.

Cuando la vio, decidió huir. No sabía cómo actuar. Además ¿ella lo recordará? Han pasado tantos años que lo más probable es que ni siquiera se acuerde de quién es.

Todos aquellos pensamientos se disiparon cuando oyó un disparo atrás suyo. Giró sobre sus pies para observar a un hombre de mohawk rojo tomándose la pierna derecha, la cual derramaba mucha sangre. Gemía de dolor mientras arrancaba una parte de su camisa para envolverlo en el lugar donde recibió el impacto.

* * *

–Oye…nosotros no podemos matarlo – se quejó Broly.

–No lo hice – respondió Raddtiz –. Sólo le facilito el trabajo a Kakarotto.

–sí, pero…

–Sabes cómo es él – ambos observaron al susodicho –. A estas alturas ya hubiera muerto. Por eso debemos ayudarle.

–Está bien.

Ambos hombres conversaban desde lo más alto de un rascacielo. Portaban un francotirador.

* * *

El de cabello alborotado se acercó al hombre mientras éste seguía cubriendo su herida. Observó el arma en el suelo y luego le miró el rostro y lo reconoció…  
Hace un par de horas le perseguía para asesinarlo. Era el mismo que tenía en la foto que le enviaron para saber quién sería su víctima.

Se agachó y tomó el arma. Se quedó observando mientras éste dejaba de cubrir su herida y, tendido en el suelo, le reta con la misma intensa mirada. Si iba a morir…tenía que ser digno.

Gokú le apuntó unos segundos y entonces jaló el gatillo…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo siento muchísimo por la gran tardanza. Lo sé, no tengo excusas para explicar mi ausencia y entenderé si dejan de seguir la historia.  
Bueno, supongo que me quedo con algunas fieles lectoras…Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejarme un review. Acompañarme en éste fic significa mucho pues me ayudas mucho a mejorar…

Muchísimas gracias a todo aquel que pase por aquí! Hehe :D  
Pronto actualizaré mis otras historias estén atentas :')

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y cuídense mucho, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Cambio de Planes

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Cerró los ojos al ver, al hombre que tenía en frente, jalar el gatillo. Grande fue su sorpresa al volver a abrirlos, pues creyó que era su fin, y ver cómo aquel sujeto de cabello alborotado se lamentaba y reprendía a sí mismo. Observó el arma en el suelo y viró los ojos hacia el otro lado, cerca suyo, donde impactó la bala. Se le quedó viendo unos segundos.

* * *

–Tu padre tenía razón – decía Broly, observando desde lo más alto del edificio –. Tu hermano es un cobarde.

–Estúpido Kakarotto – susurró el pelinegro. –Será mejor que nos vayamos.

–¿Y si lo matamos por él? – preguntó –. ¿Acaso no querías ayudarle?

–¡Idiota! – Reprendió –, mi padre puede verlo todo por los monitores. Si hacemos algo, él se dará cuenta que nos entrometimos.

–Tienes razón. Pero, entonces, nos vio que le disparamos.

–No – sonrió –. A esta altura no llega ningún monitor. ¿Viste la muchacha que salió corriendo de aquella casa?

–Pues sí – afirmó –. Muy linda, eh.

–Como sea. Lo más probable es que los monitores la hayan captado salir corriendo pero nosotros diremos que disparó desde la casa y huyó.

–Me parece buena idea.

–Ahora vámonos.

* * *

–Apúrate Dodoria – le gritó Zarbón –. Oí unos disparos por allá.

–Ya voy – se apresuró hasta llegar a su lado –. Acabo de hablar con el jefe, viene en camino.

–Genial.

Ambos hombres se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles observando lo que sucedía en plena calle.

–¿Por qué flaqueaste? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Y..o…no..no…pude hacerlo –tartamudeó.

–Sin embargo, no tengo opción – dijo tomando el arma.

El pelinegro seguía con la mirada agachada totalmente ensimismado. No podía creerlo. Su padre tenía razón. Era un cobarde. No debió entrar a estos desafíos, lo peor es que lo más probable es que lo haya visto todo. Oyó un disparó que llamó su atención.

–Agg. Maldición – se quejó Tapión.

* * *

Bardock observaba fijamente el monitor que captaba el rostro de su hijo, totalmente decepcionado de sí mismo; como él lo estaba. Detrás de ambos hombres se encontraban unos tipos, tanto su hijo como el otro competidor aún no lo habían notado. Entonces, el pelirrojo se levantó tomando el arma, apuntando a su hijo, para volver a caer debido a un impacto de bala que recibió en la misma pierna herida.

–Diablos – gritó dándose cuenta de quienes eran aquellos tipos –. ¡Radditz! – llamó por el intercomunicador, un walkie-talkie–, ¡vuelve a tu puesto y busca ayuda!

* * *

Radditz y Broly terminaban de bajar de aquel enorme edificio, haciéndose pasar como civiles sin llamar la atención con sus maletas, donde guardaban sus francotiradores. Radditz oyó unos ruidos y se detuvo. Seguía escuchándolo.

–Es tu aparato – le dice Broly observando su cinturón donde lo portaba el pelilargo.

Radditz tomó el aparato y lo apegó a su oído. –Kakarotto está en peligro – fue lo único que oyó y le colgó, éste sin pensarlo corrió hacia aquel lugar.

* * *

–Kak…karotto – susurró observando como golpeaban a su hijo brutalmente para después llevárselo, totalmente inconsciente, junto a Tapión.

–Tiene que ser Freezer señor – le dijo Nappa, quien había observado todo desde atrás.

–Lo sé – respondió sin verlo –. Esos idiotas creen que por usar máscaras no los reconoceremos pero ya verán…

–¿Qué piensa hacer señor?

–Por ahora, debo hablar con mi esposa. Llama a Radditz y dile que habrá reunión en 15 minutos.

–Sí, señor

* * *

Bulma se detuvo en un lago de aquel bosque en el que se encontraba corriendo después de dejar aquella casa. Se sentó en la arena y suspiró, finalmente, después de todo lo ocurrido podía descansar. O al menos eso creía.

Volteó su rostro al oír unos sollozos. No quería ir pero tampoco podía aguantar escuchando llorar a quien sea que se encontraba allí. Volvió a suspirar.

Se levantó y caminó acercándose más de donde provenían aquellos sollozos. Finalmente la vio, era un mujer pelinegra la que se encontraba allí, Bulma se le acercó.

–¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó preocupada.

–Nada – respondió limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando sonar convincente.

–Vamos –le animó –. Puedes confiar en mí.

–No importa – respondió tajante –. Estoy bien, puedes irte.

–No lo haré – frunció el ceño –. Éste lugar es peligroso. No te dejaré sola aquí.

Milk se molestó por la insistente mujer. Optó por levantarse y, finalmente, mirarla.

–Si estoy aquí, es porque yo decidí venir aquí.

–Lo sé – respondió –. Y si yo estoy aquí contigo, es porque yo decido quedarme.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, he estado sola últimamente y deprimida – le respondió sincera –. Tal vez me hace falta una amiga con confianza.

–Yo no soy tu amiga.

–Pero podríamos serlo…

–Ya me voy.

–Está bien. Iré contigo.

la pelinegra sonrió, a pesar de su forma de ser, le era agradable estar con ella. Después de lo sucedido de su padre, era bueno tener a una compañera: una amiga.

Claro que ninguna tenía en cuenta que ambas estaban metida en los mismos problemas. Aunque no era algo que le importase a las chicas, pues el hecho de tener una nueva amiga era agradable, ambas llegaron en el momento justo de sus respectivas situaciones.

* * *

–Lo siento, llegué tarde – entró, Radditz y Broly, disculpándose y explicando lo sucedido.

–Está bien – le dijo su padre. Allí estaban los cinco mejores hombres de Bardock, los capitanes. –Turles, explícales la situación.

–Sï – el moreno se levantó –. Freezer tiene un nuevo plan. En las últimas horas, su grupo terrorista afirmó que tomarán el poder de la república y todos los países, donde tienen bases del imperio del frío también serán tomados por sus hombres.

–No entiendo – dijo Broly –. Sólo se meterá en problemas.

–Al hacer eso, los países que piensa gobernar estarán tomando precauciones – concluyó Radditz –. No sólo esos países también los demás aliados y países que están en contra del terrorismo estarán al acecho.

–En conclusión, la amenaza de sus hombres – respondió Nappa –, es una demanda para una guerra, de parte de los países que promueven la Paz.

–Exacto –afirmó Turles –. He ahí el problema. Intentamos entender su estrategia. Yo y mis hombres nos encargaremos de seguir a su grupo terrorista de Freezer.

–Buena idea – se levantó –. Busca a Kaioshin y protejan el área.

Nappa obedeció y salió del lugar. Radditz y Broly seguían pensativo hasta que el jefe les habló.

–Radditz, quédate aquí y protege a tu madre. Serás el encargado de terminar los desafíos.

–¿Qué?

–Yo y Broly iremos a salvar a tu hermano.

–Pero…

–Creo que entiendo una parte de su estrategia – dijo Bardock –. Secuestraron a Kakarotto para que los buscáramos y atacarían de sorpresa nuestra base. Lo entiendo. Él sabe que yo, como padre, acudiré en su ayuda sin importar lo que cueste. Es por eso que mandé a Nappa y Kaoshin a proteger el área. Ahora, respecto a los desafíos, lo más probable es que ya se haya enterado y si no lo continuamos él se dará cuenta que lo dejamos de lado para atacarle.

–Ya veo. ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá aquí? – preguntó –. Me refiero a ¿por qué ahora?

–Turles lo dijo, quiere tomar el control del país, no sé por qué quiere aquello pero sabe que nosotros se lo impediremos ya que estamos ubicados en el mismo territorio. Por eso necesita desestabilizarnos para lograr su objetivo.

–Está bien, padre.

–Cuídate, hijo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** jeje lo siento, nuevamente, por la tardanza. Buena noticia: Esta semana acaban mis clases por lo tanto estaré más activa por aquí. Intentaré ponerme al día y subir capítulos más seguidos como antes. Otra buena, publicaré una nueva adaptación de película hehe :D, lo sé no tiene nada que ver aquí pero de todos modos se los hago saber.

Muchas gracias a todas por enviarme sus reviews, se los agradezco realmente me alegra mucho leerlos y saber que la historia les gusta. A todos los que siguen este fic, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo sé muy corto pero bueno es lo que pude lograr en éstos días. Como no publiqué hace casi un mes, me desesperé e hice esto :D hehe, realmente espero que les guste.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. ¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, hasta pronto!


End file.
